Le lendemain matin
by Hel14
Summary: Pepper Potts se réveille chez Tony le lendemain des événements de Iron Man 2.  Comme on dit : "pur fluff"
1. Le lendemain matin

_Tout appartient à Marvel, et c'est très bien comme ça._  
><em>J'ai édité pour des fautes minimes et pour une erreur majeure : la Stark Expo n'avait pas lieu à LA, mais à New York !<em>

* * *

><p>– Bonjour Mademoiselle Potts. Il est dix heures du matin, le temps devrait rester au beau fixe grâce à l'actuel anticyclone et la température extérieure est de 26 degrés.<p>

La voix douce et chaude de Jarvis fit émerger ladite Pepper Potts du sommeil. Les panneaux se retirèrent dans un glissement discret et la gigantesque baie vitrée découvrit l'océan Pacifique qui s'étendait au pied de la villa.

Pepper cligna des yeux alors que son cerveau se remettait lentement à fonctionner. Elle finit par s'asseoir dans l'immense lit de Tony et se passa une main dans ses cheveux défaits, alors que...

Le lit de Tony.

Soudain parfaitement éveillée, elle laissa échapper un petit cri et regarda fébrilement autour d'elle ; elle se trouvait bien dans la villa de Tony, dans la chambre de Tony, dans le lit de Tony.

Sans Tony.

Un étrange mélange de soulagement et de déception la traversa au même instant. Elle revit toutes les autres femmes qui s'étaient, avant elle, réveillées dans ce lit. Également sans Tony. Pepper se demanda un instant si Natalie allait surgir avec un sourire contrit, ses vêtements repassés à la main, et lui indiquer qu'une voiture l'attendait pour la reconduire chez elle. Non, impossible. Natalie n'était pas vraiment Natalie, c'était un agent du SHIELD.

Et elle-même n'était pas totalement nue, vautrée sur le lit, comme les autres femmes. Non, elle nota même qu'elle portait toujours ses sous-vêtements de la veille qui disparaissaient sous un large t-shirt du MIT, t-shirt qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir mis. De même qu'elle ne se souvenait pas être venue chez Tony. À bien y réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose : les coups de fil aux autorités, la sécurisation du site de la Stark Expo, Tony qui l'avait arrachée du sol, les explosions, le toit...

Oh. Le toit.

Donc elle avait démissionné. Et embrassé son patron.  
>Avait-elle réellement démissionné ? Ou bien avait-il refusé sa démission en fait ?<br>A vrai dire, elle avait oublié. Oui, on pouvait oublier si on était encore, ou non, Président Directeur Général de Stark Industries. Étrange.  
>Par contre, on n'oubliait absolument pas avoir embrassé Tony Stark.<br>Absolument pas.

Pepper inspira et expira profondément.

– Mademoiselle Potts, êtes-vous en bonne santé ?  
>– Euh... A priori oui Jarvis, pourquoi ?<br>– Votre rythme cardiaque s'est élevé brutalement. Pardonnez ma question.  
>– Ah, d'accord. Ce n'est pas grave, Jarvis, je suppose qu'on peut dire que c'est normal dans le cas présent.<br>– Bien Mademoiselle Potts.

Si Jarvis n'avait pas été une entité informatique extrêmement perfectionnée, Pepper aurait certainement perçu une certaine perplexité dans le ton de sa voix monocorde. L'assistante de Tony – ou la présidente du groupe, elle ne savait plus - tenta de se concentrer sur la suite de la soirée. Ils étaient redescendus du toit – par les airs, elle détestait cela – avaient rejoint les autorités, il y avait eu de grandes discussions, d'autres coups de téléphone, tout avait fini très tard dans la matinée du lendemain et là... Et là Tony avait décidé de rentrer directement à Los Angeles. Elle se souvenait être montée dans la Rolls à côté de Tony, elle se souvenait de Happy au volant, et après... Et après plus rien. Rien des six heures de jet, rien du second trajet en voiture, rien. Pepper en conclut qu'elle s'était endormie dans la Rolls et que, manifestement, Tony avait décidé de ne pas la reconduire chez elle, mais chez lui.

Bon.

Pepper jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et avisa sa robe soigneusement pliée sur un fauteuil, près de la baie vitrée. Ses chaussures à talon étaient posées au sol. Elle hésita à se rhabiller ainsi mais tout son corps et ses pieds meurtris lui hurlaient de les épargner quelques heures. Soit. Elle passa dans le dressing de Tony qu'elle connaissait par cœur, choisit un large t-shirt uni beige, un caleçon et d'épaisses chaussettes. Puis elle alla dans le couloir, dans le tiroir spécialement aménagé par elle-même, là où elle avait rangé, dans des petits sachets, des ensembles de lingerie féminine, pour les demoiselles qui quittaient la villa au petit matin et dont les sous-vêtements étaient soit introuvables, soit en trop mauvais état pour pouvoir être réutilisés. Elle en choisit un à sa taille et relativement discret, tout en demandant à haute voix :

– Jarvis, combien de temps ai-je dormi ?  
>– Si on compte le temps depuis votre départ de l'aéroport de La Guardia, puisque d'après Monsieur Stark vous dormiez déjà, cela fait vingt-trois heures.<br>– Oh.

Elle avait plus dormi en une nuit que pendant les dix dernières cumulées. L'un expliquant l'autre, certainement.

– Où se trouve Monsieur Stark ?  
>– Monsieur, bien que réveillé depuis près d'une heure, est descendu peu avant votre réveil et déjeune dans la cuisine. Il m'a demandé de vous réveiller à dix heures.<p>

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la salle de bain, Pepper suspendit son pas et fronça les sourcils :

– Il était réveillé et n'est pas descendu plus tôt ? Qu'a-t-il fait pendant tout ce temps ?

C'était intriguant ; sitôt réveillé, Tony descendait généralement immédiatement dans son antre pour bricoler Dieu sait quoi. Surtout qu'en l'occurrence, il y avait quand même un certain nombre de choses à remettre en ordre, si on considérait que la maison était partiellement détruite par... Par quoi déjà ? Un accélérateur de particules ? Une soirée d'anniversaire démente ? Les deux ?  
>L'écran translucide incrusté dans le mur de la salle de bain comme dans ceux de toutes les autres pièces s'alluma et une vue en hauteur de la chambre de Tony apparut.<p>

Les joues de Pepper s'empourprèrent à la réalisation que Tony enregistrait ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa chambre. Cette espèce de...

Le caleçon, le t-shirt, les chaussettes et les sous-vêtements tombèrent au sol.

Sur l'écran le lit de Tony était visible, lit sur lequel elle-même dormait manifestement, un drap pudiquement relevé sur elle. Et Tony était allongé près d'elle. Jarvis avait enclenché l'avance rapide, mais le corps de Tony bougea peu. Il était demeuré la plupart du temps sur le côté, relevé sur un coude, et la regardait.

Tony Stark l'avait regardée dormir.

– J'espère avoir répondu à votre question Mademoiselle Potts.  
>– Oui, merci Jarvis, répondit-elle machinalement.<p>

Elle se mordit la lèvre et respira à nouveau profondément, très profondément.

– Jarvis, savez-vous mentir ?  
>– Non Mademoiselle. Je suis un ordinateur, je réponds aux questions qu'on me pose.<br>– Oui, mais je suis certaine que si Tony décidait de vous faire mentir, il y parviendrait.  
>– Certainement Mademoiselle. Mais cette fonction n'est pas intégrée à mon système actuel.<br>– Bien, merci.  
>– De rien Mademoiselle. Dois-je prévenir Monsieur que vous descendez ?<br>– Inutile, je le rejoins moi-même dans cinq minutes.

Pepper enclencha la douche et entra résolument sous le jet d'eau chaude, tentant de faire le vide de toutes les pensées et les émotions qui l'assaillaient.

– Tony ?

Il manqua de renverser le mug de café qu'il tenait à la main, se tourna vers l'escalier qui descendait de la chambre et écarquilla les yeux. Semblant reprendre ses esprits, il dit rapidement :

– Bonjour Pepper, bien dormi ?  
>– Très bien, merci, dit-elle en avançant à son tour vers la cafetière.<p>

Tony la regarda passer près de lui, se retenant de siffler. Il se contenta de déclarer d'un ton faussement vexé :

– Vous m'avez fait sursauter. D'habitude, le bruit de vos talons vous annonce et j'ai le temps de ranger tout ce qui pourrait être compromettant.  
>– Par exemple ? demanda-t-elle en se versant une tasse de café fumant.<br>– Des revues pornos.  
>– Depuis quand vous donnez-vous la peine de ranger vos revues pornographiques lorsque j'arrive ?<br>– Depuis toujours. Vous n'avez vu que les plus soft, je vous assure.  
>– Je vous crois sur parole.<p>

Elle vint le rejoindre et s'assit en face de lui sur un tabouret de bar. Pepper avait craint, en descendant, que tout ne soit plus... comme avant. D'avoir perdu ses marques, de ne plus savoir comment se comporter, que dire... C'était sans compter sur Tony Stark pour entamer une conversation sur les revues pornographiques au lever. Et en fait, c'était confortable : rien n'avait vraiment changé.

– Mais c'est loin de valoir Mademoiselle Potts en sous-vêtements sur mon lit.

Non, rien n'avait changé. Pas même cette pointe d'énervement qu'elle ressentait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

– Ravie que cela vous ait plu. Merci pour le t-shirt je suppose.  
>– De rien. Je vous promets que je n'ai pas profité de la situation en vous l'enfilant.<p>

Pepper fronça les sourcils et soutint le regard sombre de Tony, qui finit par hausser les épaules :

– Ok, pas trop profité de la situation. Mais bon, mettez-vous à ma place, presque un an sans une aventure !  
>– Vous comptez m'impressionner ? demanda-t-elle froidement.<br>– Ah bon ? Ne me dites pas que vous cela fait plus ?

Elle manqua avaler son café de travers alors que Tony continuait, manifestement enchanté de la tournure de la conversation.

– Pepper, vous avez été la patronne de Stark Industries et vous n'avez même pas profité des avantages qui vont avec ? Quel gâchis... J'aurais dû vous expliquer...  
>– Merci Tony, mais je ne pense pas que nos visions de la gestion d'une multinationale soit de toute façon compatibles. Et d'ailleurs... Suis-je toujours à la tête de Stark Industries ?<p>

Il but un peu de café, regardant Pepper avec une nuance amusée dans les yeux.

– Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

Elle se sentit sur le point de rougir et dut faire appel à tout son sang froid légendaire pour répondre avec un calme olympien :

– J'avoue avoir perdu le fil de nos discussions et ne plus me rappeler à quelle conclusion nous étions arrivés.  
>– J'embrasse si bien que ça ?<p>

Oui. Oui, il embrasse si bien que ça. Et il le sait parfaitement.

– Je faisais référence aux événements tragiques de la soirée d'avant-hier, à la nécessaire évacuation de la Stark Expo, à ma fatigue physique et nerveuse.  
>– Et au fait que j'embrasse divinement bien et que vous en avez oublié si vous étiez ou non toujours la patronne.<p>

Faisant fi de la dernière réplique, Pepper demanda calmement :

– Monsieur Stark, pouvez-vous donc m'éclairer sur mon actuel statut au sein de l'entreprise de votre famille ?  
>– J'ai oublié.<br>– Pardon ?

Pepper écarquilla les yeux et Tony sourit largement :

– J'ai oublié aussi. Vous embrassez également divinement bien.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, sentant cette fois le rouge lui monter aux joues et s'efforça de ne pas sourire. Bêtement. Comme une lycéenne futile, alors que l'important était en cet instant de savoir qui dirigeait ou non cette fichue compagnie.  
>C'était bien ce qui importait, non ?<p>

Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Tony. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, face à face, avant qu'elle continue doucement :

– J'ai besoin de savoir, Tony. Pour le poste.  
>– C'est à vous de décider Pepper. Si vous souhaitez démissionner, je ne peux vous en empêcher. Mais personne ne fera cela mieux que vous, c'est pour ça que je vous avais choisi quand... quand j'avais dû choisir.<p>

Un frisson glacé la parcourut lorsqu'elle se souvint, lorsque cela lui revint avec une violence inouïe : il était mourant. Elle vit le visage de Tony changer, elle le vit froncer les sourcils, elle vit son regard se teinter d'un sérieux qui était rarement le sien.

– Pepper, je vais bien. J'ai changé le réacteur, le problème est résolu, je.. Pepper ?

Elle s'était mise à trembler, de tous ses membres. Elle reposa machinalement le mug sur le comptoir et la porcelaine tinta bruyamment, quelques gouttes du breuvage giclant de la tasse.  
>Il était mourant. Il avait essayé de le lui dire. Elle n'avait rien vu.<br>Il était mourant. Il avait failli...

Deux bras l'enserrèrent soudain et l'odeur masculine de Tony l'enveloppa. Elle se laissa machinalement aller contre lui et leva sa main à sa bouche pour retenir un cri, ou un sanglot, elle ne savait pas très bien.

– Pepper... je vais bien, je vous assure, le nouveau réacteur n'a plus les mêmes inconvénients que l'ancien.

La voix était douce, rassurante. Elle acquiesça fébrilement contre lui, voulant s'en convaincre, voulant être convaincue à tout prix. Elle finit par réussir à articuler :

– Mais c'est ce que vous disiez de l'ancien, et finalement...  
>– Ce n'est pas la même chose, c'est... c'est un nouvel élément, j'ai créé... ou plutôt mon père avait trouvé la composition d'un nouvel élément, j'ai pu le réaliser et c'est ce qui se trouve dans mon nouvel Arc Reactor.<p>

Elle releva la tête et Tony s'écarta doucement, tout en restant près de Pepper.

– Un nouvel élément ?  
>– Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire fier, je suis un génie, ne l'oubliez pas.<br>– Ce serait difficile quand vous le répétez à longueur de temps, grommela-t-elle.

Il sourit plus largement :

– Ah bah voilà ! Je retrouve notre Pepper Potts nationale ! Vous m'avez fait peur deux secondes, j'ai cru que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi.

Elle le foudroya du regard mais ne put retenir un sourire. Elle se ressaisit du mug, but une gorgée de café et reprit doucement :

– Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien vu, de ne pas vous avoir écouté quand vous essayiez de me le dire.  
>– Bah, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, à votre décharge vous n'avez pas vraiment l'habitude que je fasse des sous-entendus subtils.<br>– Non, en effet.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau.

– Et j'avoue que j'étais assez occupée par la direction de Stark Industries.  
>– C'était le but, également. Que l'entreprise soit gérée par quelqu'un de compétent et... et que vous soyez occupée à le faire.<p>

Elle acquiesça sans quitter Tony des yeux. Il détourna le regard, comme les rares fois où il était gêné, les rares fois où il était amené à parler de lui, vraiment de lui. Elle choisit de continuer elle-même :

– C'est pour cela que vous avez légué votre collection d'art...  
>– Notre collection d'art, corrigea-t-il ironiquement.<br>– … aux Boys Scout. Pour cela que vous avez poussé Rhodey à prendre l'armure, pour cela que vous avez pris la place du pilote à Monaco. Vous n'aviez plus rien à perdre.

Il regarda Pepper fixement :

– Détrompez-vous, j'avais beaucoup à perdre et j'en étais douloureusement conscient. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que l'issue était, alors, inévitable.  
>– Et elle ne l'est plus ? redemanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.<br>– Non, insista-t-il. Croyez-moi, elle ne l'est plus. Enfin, même si mon nom restera lui dans l'Histoire comme celui d'un génial super-héros, je mourrai bien un jour, mais dans bien plus longtemps que ce que j'ai pu craindre.

Elle resta silencieuse car répondre n'aurait servi à rien. Répondre que demeurer Iron Man le ferait peut-être mourir prématurément, qu'il ne pouvait rien promettre, qu'il allait désormais, armure ou pas, mettre sa vie régulièrement en danger, ne servirait à rien. Elle laissa son regard glisser sur la poitrine de Tony, sur la lueur bleutée qui transparaissait au travers du t-shirt clair qu'il portait avec un jean. Cette fois ce fut elle qui se leva et fit le tour du comptoir pour se retrouver devant Tony qui, immobile, la laissa avancer sans rien dire. Elle leva la main vers le t-shirt :

– Vous permettez ?  
>– Écoutez Pepper, notez que le fait que vous vouliez me déshabiller sauvagement ne me pose aucun problème, bien au contraire, mais...<p>

La remarque manquait d'humour, le ton manquait d'assurance. Tony Stark, l'homme qui ne finissait jamais une soirée totalement habillé, dont toutes les starlettes de Malibu connaissaient le corps par cœur, était gêné. Ordonner à son assistante de l'aider à changer son Arc Reactor était une chose, se laisser toucher par Pepper Potts en était une autre, toute différente. Ladite Pepper en était consciente : même si Tony était revenu transformé moralement d'Afghanistan, ce n'était pas la seule raison de son brusque célibat. Que Tony Stark devienne soudainement pudique révélait à la femme qui le connaissait depuis près de dix ans toute son incertitude quant à ce qu'il était physiquement devenu : un corps mutilé, dépendant, un cobaye pour ses propres expérimentations.

Résolument, elle souleva le bord de son t-shirt, sans brusquerie, jusqu'à distinguer le cercle métallique et, en son centre, le triangle incandescent qu'elle observa longuement, bien trop longuement aux yeux de Tony. Ce dernier avait à nouveau détourné les yeux et, posant sa main sur le poignet de Pepper, l'incita à remettre le t-shirt en place. La jeune femme obtempéra mais laissa cependant sa main droite sous le tissu, remonta doucement ses doigts sur la peau, effleura les abdominaux qu'elle sentit frémir sous la caresse, et finit par poser sa paume sur la paroi de l'Arc Reactor. C'était tiède, elle sentait irradier la vitre d'une faible chaleur rassurante. Tony tourna à nouveau la tête vers Pepper et la crainte et l'incertitude qu'elle lut dans son regard sombre la bouleversèrent. Il eut un léger rictus qui pouvait passer pour un sourire moqueur :

– Pas très glamour, mais pratique pour trouver son chemin la nuit pour aller manger un morceau à la cuisine.  
>– Personnellement, je trouve ça très glamour vu que cela vous maintient en vie, répondit-elle d'un ton assuré.<p>

Elle continua résolument, alors que le regard sombre de Tony la fixait avec une émotion profonde et particulière.

– Je vous l'ai déjà dit. C'est paradoxalement ce qui prouve que vous avez un cœur. C'est depuis que vous l'avez que vous êtes, en fait, bien plus humain qu'avant.

Elle entendit le claquement sourd de la tasse de café qu'il posa violemment sur le comptoir et soudain les lèvres de Tony furent sur les siennes et il l'embrassa avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Elle répondit à son baiser immédiatement, crispant les paupières sur les larmes qu'elle ne laisserait pas couler, enserrant de son bras libre le cou de Tony mais laissant sa main posée sur le cercle métallique de son torse. Il enlaça Pepper, glissant une main avide dans sa chevelure rousse et enroulant l'autre autour de sa taille fine. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avidement. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent enfin leur souffle anarchique, Pepper glissa son visage dans le cou de Tony et ils restèrent longtemps immobiles, debout dans la cuisine de la villa, serrés l'un contre l'autre en silence.

– Finalement c'est vrai que ce truc doit encore rajouter à mon naturel pouvoir de séduction, vu qu'il a réussi à vous faire tomber dans mes bras, chose à laquelle j'avais presque renoncé depuis des années.

Pepper s'écarta brutalement, foudroya Tony du regard et retourna s'asseoir sur son tabouret de bar. Il sourit largement et elle leva sa tasse de café tiède à ses lèvres pour dissimuler son propre amusement. Ayant plus ou moins repris contenance, elle se racla la gorge et déclara :

– Pour en revenir à ma position au sein de Stark Industries, nous n'avons toujours rien décidé.  
>– Je vous l'ai dit Pepper, c'est votre choix. Je ne peux, hélas, vous obliger à rester. Mais sérieusement, vous étiez ravie de cette promotion. Vous souriiez comme un gamin devant un poster d'Iron Man. Et puis, en quoi était-ce vraiment différent de ce que vous faisiez lorsque vous étiez mon assistante ? C'est déjà vous qui vous occupiez de tout : de l'entreprise, et de moi ! Je n'ai fait qu'alléger votre tâche, en réalité.<p>

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa tasse désormais vide et réalisa que, quelque part, il avait raison. Quelques semaines avant, lorsqu'elle était l'assistante de Tony, c'était déjà elle qui tenait à bout de bras la direction de la société, par l'intermédiaire de ce patron excentrique pour lequel elle se chargeait de tout. C'était elle qui suivait les dossiers, elle qui organisait les rendez-vous, elle qui étudiait les rapports des divers départements financiers... Ces dernières semaines, tout avait été plus vite, car elle n'avait plus désormais à supplier Tony de signer un quelconque papier pendant deux heures, elle le faisait elle-même dans la seconde. Elle avait les mains libres, tout aurait dû lui sembler plus simple, plus agréable, et plus gratifiant, car c'est désormais à elle qu'allait la reconnaissance du travail accompli dans l'entreprise.

Pourtant Pepper Potts n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ces semaines de présidence, une fois passée l'euphorie de sa nomination.

– Si, c'était différent. Parce que je ne travaillais plus avec vous.  
>– J'aurais pensé que cela vous ravirait de ne plus avoir à me supporter.<br>– Moi aussi, mais en fait non. Présider sans vous ne m'intéresse pas.  
>– Pepper, vous voulez me prendre comme assistante ?<p>

Pour le coup, elle éclata de rire.

– Quoi ? Je suis certain que je serais magnifique en tailleur sombre et talons aiguilles, vous ne pensez pas ?  
>– Ce qui serait vraiment ridicule, c'est de penser que vous pourriez gérer l'emploi du temps de quelqu'un d'autre. Commencez par vous occuper du vôtre.<br>– Alors que fait-on ?

Elle soupira et balança machinalement ses jambes sous le tabouret de bar. Tony ne put s'empêcher de pencher légèrement la tête pour suivre le mouvement des longues jambes fuselées dévoilées par le caleçon qui n'arrivait qu'en haut des cuisses de Pepper.

– Tony, gronda-t-elle.  
>– Je m'excuserais bien, mais je n'en ai pas envie, répondit-il simplement. Le plus simple serait de nous marier, vous seriez Madame Stark et nous pourrions gérer l'entreprise conjointement. Enfin, vous gèreriez et je sourirais magnifiquement devant les photographes.<p>

Pepper cessa de balancer ses jambes et releva lentement, très lentement la tête. Tony lui sourit avec un naturel confondant, se leva non sans jeter un autre coup d'œil appréciatif aux jambes de Pepper et se dirigea vers le plan de travail.

– Je me verse un autre café. Vous en voulez ?  
>– Vous plaisantez ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.<p>

Il souleva le récipient de la cafetière en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non, sincèrement il reste largement assez de café pour nous deux. Alors Pepper, qu'en dites-vous ?  
>– Je ne prendrai plus de café, merci. Je suis déjà bien assez énervée comme ça.<br>– Oula, alors oui, en effet, plus de café pour Mademoiselle Potts !

Elle le détestait. Ces blagues lamentables, cette faculté de tout tourner en ridicule, de rire des sujets les plus sérieux, d'être incapable de parler sérieusement de l'entreprise ou de eux deux. Elle le détestait.

Tony revint d'un pas nonchalant vers le comptoir, se hissa sur son tabouret face à Pepper et but une gorgée de café chaud en la regardant innocemment avant de dire :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ma proposition pour la gestion de Stark Industries ?  
>– Je pense que c'est hors de question.<br>– Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne ? Ne plus être l'unique présidente ? Ne plus être mon assistante ? Ou m'épouser ?

Pepper resta silencieuse, à écouter les battements de son propre cœur s'accélérer dangereusement.  
>Il était sérieux. Là, malgré son air désinvolte et son regard faussement candide, il était sérieux.<p>

Tony Stark était en train de la demander en mariage.

Elle respira profondément, plusieurs fois, pour tenter de calmer ses émotions et de s'empêcher de l'étrangler. C'est d'une voix à peu près calme qu'elle finit par répondre.

– Clairement, ce qui me gêne, c'est vous épouser. Il est hors de question que je me marie dans le but de présider ou non une entreprise, fût-elle Stark Industries.  
>– Ah. Alors vous pouvez m'épouser parce que je suis très bel homme, un génie subtil, multimilliardaire, un super-héros, et parce que vous êtes folle de moi.<br>– Vous êtes tout sauf subtil, Monsieur Stark.

Elle n'avait pas nié. Ils le savaient tous les deux et, si Pepper s'efforça de soutenir le regard de Tony sans ciller, lui s'autorisa à sourire plus largement.

– Entre nous soit dit, continua-t-elle, je vous signale que je suis toujours Présidente de Stark Industries.  
>– Vous avez démissionné, sur le toit.<br>– Vous avez refusé ma démission.  
>– Vous n'en êtes pas sûre.<br>– Vous non plus.  
>– Rhodey était là, Pepper, il saura.<br>– Rhodey refusera de se mêler de cela et il aura raison.

Une voix éternellement posée s'éleva dans la cuisine :

– Si vous me permettez, comme Monsieur portait son armure, il était en liaison directe avec moi, et je peux repasser l'enregistrement audio de...  
>– Silence Jarvis ! coupa Tony.<br>– Bien Monsieur.

Pepper plissa les yeux

– C'est vous qui avez besoin de faire cette ridicule proposition de mariage pour revenir à votre poste.

Tony sourit, amusé, mais l'étincelle dans son regard sombre fit frissonner Pepper malgré elle.

– Cette proposition n'a rien de ridicule et vous le savez parfaitement. De plus je n'ai absolument pas besoin de la faire, j'en ai seulement très envie.  
>– Vous ne vous rendez absolument pas compte de ce que vous dites.<br>– Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je m'en rends très bien compte. Des tas de papiers officiels à signer et de chaussures inutiles dans mon dressing, des menaces de pension alimentaire exorbitante, l'interdiction de me saouler dans ma propre maison, deux noms sur la boîte aux lettres, des dépenses de chirurgie esthétique dans quelques années, des couches sales et des pleurs en pleine nuit, des recommandations à n'en plus finir quand je partirai sauver le monde, des légumes dans mon frigidaire, et me réveiller tous les matins comme celui-ci, avec Pepper Potts qui ronfle à mes côtés.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et serra ses doigts sur l'anse du mug vide pour s'empêcher de trembler.

– Je ne ronfle pas.  
>– Jarvis ! appela joyeusement Tony. Repassez-nous...<br>– Merci Jarvis, ce sera inutile ! s'écria Pepper.

Ils restèrent silencieux face à face. Pepper tentait désespérément de ne pas céder à la panique ; Tony arborait un sourire amusé, mais il la regardait avec une sincérité bouleversante.

– Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça comme ça, ici et maintenant. Et c'est totalement prématuré.  
>– Prématuré ? Cela fait près de dix ans que nous vivons ensemble plus de douze heures par jour. Et je ne vois au contraire pas de meilleur moment : nous sommes seuls, votre foutu Blackberry est miraculeusement éteint, je ne suis plus condamné à une mort rapide et douloureuse et nous nous sommes embrassés.<br>– Comment pouvez-vous tout tourner à la dérision sans la moindre honte ?  
>– Je suis immunisé contre la honte, sinon j'en serais mort depuis longtemps, vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir.<br>– C'est vrai, reconnut Pepper en songeant aux multiples et affligeantes apparitions de son patron dans la presse à scandale.

Il la fixait toujours, levant seulement son mug de café à ses lèvres de temps à autre mais sans pour autant la lâcher du regard. Cette demande en mariage prenait une allure de bras de fer. Tout, avec Tony Stark, prenait une allure de bras de fer. Elle soupira :

– Je ne vous épouse pas.  
>– C'est ferme et définitif ?<p>

Elle hésita un bref instant et Tony se remit à respirer.

– Je préfère considérer que vous ne m'avez pas demandée en mariage. Je préfère oublier ce qui vient de se passer, aller m'habiller décemment...  
>– Dommage, mon caleçon vous va à merveille.<br>– … allumer mon Blackberry pour répondre à mes 351 messages et reprendre le cours de ma journée.  
>– Comme présidente ou comme assistante ?<br>– Je ne sais pas bien. Mais comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, il y a après tout peu de différence. Bonne journée Monsieur Stark.

Elle se leva et tourna les talons, mais une main sur son poignet l'arrêta et Tony la fit pivoter vers lui. Son regard sombre glissa sur Pepper et il ajouta d'une voix grave :

– Je suis sérieux Pepper.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et répondit sans baisser les yeux :

– Je sais.  
>– Je ne souhaite pas que vous oubliiez ma proposition. Je comprends que maintenant ne soit pas le moment réellement propice pour de telles... décisions, mais je veux que vous y songiez.<br>– Tony, nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble, notre relation était jusque là strictement professionnelle...  
>– Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ça !<br>– … j'ai besoin de savoir si cela pourrait...  
>– Vous mettez en doute ma réputation, Pepper ?<p>

Il avait dit cela avec une étincelle dans le regard et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire qui fit rougir Pepper jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Je ne parle pas de ça ! répondit-elle sèchement.  
>– Je sais, dit-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Mais j'adore vous mettre en colère.<br>– Vous êtes passé maître.  
>– Oui, comme dans plein d'autres domaines mais vous vous entêtez à refuser que je vous en fasse la démonstration.<p>

Il sut instinctivement qu'elle allait tourner les talons et partir, exaspérée, alors il la saisit par les épaules et plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Pepper.

– Sérieusement, qu'avez-vous besoin de savoir ? Vous passez vos soirées assise dans mon canapé à taper à l'ordinateur, vous êtes la personne qui me connait le mieux au monde, vous partagez mon quotidien depuis une décennie sans avoir démissionné, sauf très dernièrement mais bon, les choses se sont légèrement accélérées... Nous nous sommes embrassés et... waou...  
>– Waou ? répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.<br>– Nous en avons oublié qui dirige la société ! Bref, à part le sexe, nous sommes en couple depuis dix ans !

Elle sourit, incapable de résister à son regard sombre, au mouvement de ses pouces sur la peau de son cou, à ce sourire charmeur et pourtant si franc en cet instant. Posant la main sur la joue de Tony, elle déposa un rapide et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, s'écarta doucement et se détourna vers l'escalier principal.

– Je vais y réfléchir.  
>– Au sexe ? cria-t-il depuis la cuisine.<p>

Elle ne put empêcher un léger rire de passer ses lèvres en montant les premières marches et répondit d'une voix claire en disparaissant à l'étage :

– Et au reste.


	2. Sourire

_IronMan et les personnages de son univers appartiennent à Marvel. Et Georges Clooney ne m'appartient pas, mais ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser ?_  
><em>Je ne pensais pas continuer, surtout si vite, mais Stark m'inspire, définitivement. Je vous préviens, c'est de la pure guimauve.<em>

* * *

><p>Dès que Tony Stark posa un pied hors de la Rolls Royce, les flashs se mirent à crépiter. Il salua la foule d'un geste de la main droite tout en présentant la gauche à Pepper qui sortit à son tour gracieusement de la voiture. Machinalement, elle attendit qu'il s'échappe pour le suivre, toujours à trois pas derrière. Mais Tony ne lâcha pas la main de sa cavalière et la posa sur son avant bras, lui adressant un sourire ravageur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la marée des photographes.<p>

– Monsieur Stark ! Par ici !  
>– Monsieur Stark !<br>– Iron Man ! S'il vous plaît !  
>– S'il vous plaît Monsieur Stark !<p>

Il s'arrêta quelques instants et Pepper, pourtant habituée à ce genre de manifestations, plissa légèrement les yeux devant la luminosité des dizaines (des centaines ?) de flashs.

– Il était donc ridicule de porter des lunettes de soleil à une soirée, c'est bien cela ? lui glissa Tony sans cesser de sourire.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, s'efforçant de dissimuler sa nervosité. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que cela serait si différent, le simple fait d'être la cavalière de Tony le temps d'une soirée. Le simple fait de marcher à ses côtés sur l'épais tapis rouge, le simple fait de poser sa main sur son bras et non plus de la serrer sur son Blackberry à deux mètres derrière. Le fait, également, de se savoir photographiée et filmée par tous les plus grands médias de la planète. Sans cesser de sourire, elle siffla une énième fois entre ses dents :

– Etait-il réellement nécessaire de venir ?  
>– Totalement indispensable. On s'y amuse follement, il y en a au moins toujours un qui se vautre en montant sur scène.<p>

Pepper soupira intérieurement sur le fait qu'elle doutait fort de s'amuser follement, surtout pour un motif aussi puéril.

– Mademoiselle Potts ! Un mot s'il vous plaît, pour Vogue magazine.

Tony l'encouragea du regard par-dessus ses lunettes et elle se détacha à regret de lui pour avancer en souriant vers la journaliste qui l'avait hélée. Pepper prit bien soin de ne pas regarder directement la caméra braquée sur elle et sourit élégamment.

– Votre robe est absolument splendide. Oscar de la Renta, n'est-ce pas ?  
>– Tout à fait, répondit Pepper.<p>

Elle passa machinalement la main sur le tissu soyeux du somptueux fourreau couleur bronze qu'elle avait choisi de porter pour l'occasion. Le sourire de la journaliste s'élargit davantage et elle demanda d'une voix mutine :

– Un cadeau de Monsieur Stark ?  
>– Non, je gagne ma vie, merci, répondit Pepper.<br>– Mademoiselle Potts, des rumeurs courent au sujet de la direction de Stark Industries.

Pepper tourna la tête vers la journaliste qui venait de l'interpeler à son tour et haussa légèrement les sourcils. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent un instant avec un sourire de circonstance.

– Vanity Fair, Chri...  
>– Mademoiselle Everheart, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, coupa calmement Perrer.<br>– Pour moi de même, répondit Christine en tendant son micro. Je disais donc que des bruits de plus en plus insistants parlent d'un retour de Monsieur Stark à la Présidence de Stark Industries. Rassurez-nous, vous ne reprendririez pas votre ancien poste de simple assistante ?

Pepper répondit d'une voix suave :

– Permettez-moi premièrement de vous dire qu'être l'assistante de Monsieur Stark ne peut en aucun cas être qualifié de « simple ». Pour le reste, il est vrai que des changements sont en tractation à la tête du groupe mais rien n'est encore décidé et il vous faudra patienter pour une déclaration officielle.

Elle glissa un regard vers Tony qui, un peu plus loin, s'amusait follement à prendre des pauses avantageuses et à plaisanter avec les journalistes.

– Vous conservez pour le moment votre poste de Présidente ?  
>– Actuellement oui, même si je suis enchantée de constater le regain d'intérêt de Monsieur Stark pour les affaires de son entreprise familiale.<br>– Il souhaiterait donc récupérer son poste et chercherait à vous évincer ?

« Ne pas cesser de sourire. Surtout ne pas cesser de lui sourire » se répéta Pepper. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une main chaude se posa à cet instant entre ses omoplates dénudés et la voix de Tony retentit à ses côtés :

– Loin de moi l'idée d'évincer une femme aussi éblouissante. À vrai dire, c'est elle qui a voulu démissionner et je cherche par tous les moyens à la retenir.

Pepper dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas tiquer quand il appuya très légèrement sur « tous les moyens » et que la pression de ses doigts s'accentua contre sa peau. Elle nota que d'autres journalistes s'étaient approchés et suivaient avec passion l'interview de Christine. Elle nota également que cette dernière avait légèrement froncé les sourcils au geste affectueux de Tony.

– Démissionner de la Présidence de Stark Industries ? Le challenge était-il finalement trop difficile à relever Mademoiselle Potts ?  
>– Je... commença Pepper.<br>– Tu permets ? demanda Tony à son oreille.

Pepper se tut, surprise. Surprise de la politesse de la requête, de la douceur de sa voix. Son étonnement était reflété sur les visages des journalistes qui se pressaient à présent autour d'eux. Elle acquiesça simplement et Tony ôta ses lunettes pour plonger son regard dans celui de la blonde journaliste.

– Mademoiselle... euh...  
>– Everheart, Christine Everheart, dit l'intéressée avant de pincer les lèvres, évidemment fort vexée qu'il ne se souvienne pas.<br>– Ah oui... Mademoiselle Virgina Potts est au contraire un bien meilleur Président que je ne l'ai moi-même été toutes ces années, et je vous défie de trouver quiconque pour critiquer le bilan des mois qu'elle a passés à la tête de Stark Industries, alors qu'elle a dû faire face aux événements que nous savons.  
>– L'intervention d'Iron Man à la Stark Expo, compléta Christine machinalement.<p>

Tony remit ses lunettes avec un sourire ravageur et commenta joyeusement :

– Je vois que vous lisez la presse !  
>– Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir voulu démissionner Mademoiselle Potts ? demanda un homme que Pepper reconnut comme un journaliste du Los Angeles Times.<br>– Parce que diriger Stark Industries sans Monsieur Stark manque de...

Elle chercha ses mots un bref instant, et tous, y compris Tony, restèrent suspendus à ses lèvres parfaitement ourlées d'un rose nacré.

– … de Monsieur Stark, en fait.

Elle tourna calmement la tête vers l'homme à ses côtés qui, et c'était exceptionnel, ne trouva rien à répondre. Il y eut un bref silence total, mis à part le cliquetis des appareils photos. Tony avait lentement baissé ses lunettes et, par dessus le verre fumé, dévorait Pepper du regard. Parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même, un sourire aux lèvres, elle déclara d'une voix posée :

– Si vous n'avez plus de question, nous vous souhaitons une excellente soirée.

Sur ce, avec la grâce altière qui la caractérisait, Pepper Potts salua les journalistes et avança vers l'entrée du Kodak Theatre, avant de se retourner, attendant Tony. Celui-ci sortit de sa stupeur lorsque la voix d'un journaliste jaillit de la foule compacte :

– Iron Man serait-il sur le point de se marier ?

Tony tourna machinalement la tête vers l'origine de la voix et reconnut un journaliste de CBS qui l'avait déjà interviewé à plusieurs reprises. Le milliardaire sourit alors magnifiquement et adressa un clin d'œil à l'homme :

– Elle n'a pas encore accepté, mais croyez-moi, Peter, j'y travaille.

Pepper ne se départit pas un instant de son sourire lorsque Tony salua les journalistes de la main et se tourna vers elle. Elle refusa de prêter attention aux cris de la foule soudain déchaînée, refusa de voir tous ceux qui avaient dégainé leur portable et hurlaient dedans ou tapaient fébrilement sur le clavier. Elle se concentra sur Tony Stark qui avançait lentement vers elle, auréolé de la lumières des flashs. Sur son regard si sombre et pénétrant, sur son sourire éblouissant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Tony glissa sa main autour de la taille de Pepper et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

– Il ne faut jamais me provoquer Pepper, jamais, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude à l'oreille de sa cavalière.  
>– C'est bien ce que tu voulais en m'amenant ici, non ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.<br>– Ce que je veux vraiment en ce moment, je vais le garder pour moi, car tu m'en voudrais à mort de ruiner une robe que tu dois certainement adorer.

Pepper se mordit légèrement la lèvre mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsqu'elle s'assit, objet de tous les regards et de tous les murmures admiratifs de ce que l'Amérique comptait de célébrités glamour.

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsque Georges Clooney, sa statuette à la main, après le discours attendu, reprit le micro pour féliciter Tony Stark de l'heureuse nouvelle et regretter que même lui l'abandonne à son destin d'unique playboy célibataire.

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsque Tony près d'elle cria un joyeux « désolé, Georges, sans rancune ! » qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsqu'une des actrices les plus en vue de l'industrie du Septième Art lui demanda, dans les toilettes du Kodak Theatre, comment elle avait réussi à ce que Tony Stark, Iron Man, la demande en mariage... et comment il était possible de ne pas immédiatement dire oui.

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsque même le maître de la cérémonie, à la fin de la remise des trophées, avoua au micro qu'il n'était en fait plus certain que l'information cruciale de la soirée soit en rapport avec un quelconque film.

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsqu'ils repassèrent sur le tapis écarlate pour rejoindre la Rolls, au son des « félicitations ! », « dis-lui oui ! » et autre hurlement hystérique de la foule en liesse.

Son sourire trembla devant la bague que Tony lui posa dans la paume, dans le silence de la terrasse. Un diamant, entouré de petits saphirs, entourés à leur tour d'une couronne de minuscules diamants et saphirs intercalés. L'exact dessin du premier Arc Reactor.

Mais elle sourit à nouveau en murmurant que la réponse était « oui », et que de toute façon on ne remettait jamais une robe qu'on avait portée à la soirée de Oscars.

Quand Tony la serra contre lui, blottissant son visage dans le cou de Pepper Potts, celle-ci sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues mais elle ne se départit pas de son sourire.


	3. Les nuits avec Tony

Virginia Potts, depuis son plus jeune âge, avait toujours eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Sept heures par nuit au minimum, si possible huit. Bien évidemment, ses fonctions d'assistante personnelle de Tony Stark, puis de PDG de Stark Industries avaient mis à mal sa routine quotidienne précédemment immuable, mais il fallait savoir faire des concessions. Elle avait appris à manquer de sommeil, elle s'était efforcée de supporter de sortir deux à trois fois par semaines, pour assister à des remises de prix et autres galas de Stark Industries que ses deux fonctions successives lui imposèrent. Soit. Elle prenait des cours de yoga et fuyait toute boisson alcoolisée autre qu'une coupe de champagne en semaine – si on faisait abstraction d'une vodka-martini avec olives qu'elle avait commandée une fois, mais c'était dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, et après tout elle ne l'avait jamais bue.  
>On ne renonçait pas à Stark Industries parce qu'on aimait être couchée à vingt deux heures.<p>

Tony Stark, dès son plus jeune âge, avait toujours eu besoin de très peu de sommeil. Quatre heures par nuit, voire trois, lui suffisaient amplement. Cinq, si son taux d'alcoolémie avoisinait les trois grammes. Ce qui expliquait qu'aucune conquête féminine ne l'ait jamais trouvé près d'elle à son réveil. Ça, et le fait qu'il ne voyait sincèrement aucun intérêt à rester au lit avec une parfaite inconnue, ou peu s'en fallait, alors que tant de projets passionnants requéraient son génie à l'atelier.

Coucher avec quelqu'un était une rare distraction pour la première, un sport national pour le second.

Dormir avec quelqu'un était une chose oubliée depuis longtemps pour la première, une aberration pour le second.

La première nuit qu'elle passa dans le lit de Tony ne posa pas problème à Pepper Potts, étant donné qu'elle dormait depuis déjà plus de dix heures lorsqu'il la déposa sur le matelas et qu'elle ne fut éveillée par Jarvis que plus de dix autres heures après.  
>Elle posa cependant problème à Tony Stark, qui n'avait certainement pas imaginé ainsi la première nuit que Pepper Potts passerait dans son lit, et qui découvrit avec ahurissement qu'il avait négligé de descendre à l'atelier. Qui regorgeait de projets intéressants, certes, mais où Pepper Potts n'était pas allongée en train de ronfler plus ou moins doucement.<p>

La deuxième nuit qu'il passa dans son lit avec Pepper ne posa pas problème à Tony Stark, étant donné que dormir ne fut évoqué par aucun d'eux avant l'aube, et que leur épuisement respectif, physique et émotionnel, prévint toute possible discussion.  
>Elle posa cependant problème à Pepper Potts, qui réalisa que manifestement le yoga n'était pas un moyen suffisant de se maintenir dans une forme physique adéquate pour survivre à ce genre d'expérience, et qu'elle venait, pour la première fois en onze ans, de rater une réunion du Comité de Direction de Stark Industries. Réunion qu'elle était censée présider.<p>

Les sept nuits suivantes posèrent problème aux deux.

Parce que Pepper Potts voulait, devait dormir, et que Tony Stark ne voulait manifestement pas, ne devait pas laisser Pepper Potts dormir lorsqu'elle était dans son lit – une question d'honneur, ou un truc comme ça.  
>Elle commença par céder devant des arguments extrêmement convainquant et perfectionnés par Tony depuis de nombreuses années. Mais elle finit par céder à la raison, et surtout au fait que marcher avec des talons aiguilles était devenu une soudaine torture et qu'elle s'était réveillée en sursaut dans son bureau, avec la trace de son écran de Blackberry sur la joue.<br>Il fallait que cela cesse.  
>Enfin non, il ne fallait pas que cela cesse, il fallait définir des règles précises qui permettraient aux deux parties une raisonnable satisfaction charnelle tout en préservant l'intégrité physique et mentale de celle qui était toujours Présidente de Stark Industries.<p>

Tony, furieux, s'enferma toute une journée dans l'atelier, les mains dans le cambouis et la musique à un niveau sonore tel qu'il ne pourrait pas entendre les appels et supplications de Pepper.  
>Pepper ne l'appela pas, ne supplia pas et, ravie, profita pleinement d'une journée de travail efficace et constructif sans messages totalement indécents emplis de références à son anatomie qui la faisaient se tortiller sur sa chaise de direction, rouge de honte.<p>

Pepper resta aussi ferme sur le sujet qu'elle l'avait été sur tous les autres pendant onze ans.

S'ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble, il la laisserait dormir un temps raisonnable. Sinon, ils ne passeraient pas leurs nuits ensemble, et son emploi du temps en journée ne laissait quasiment aucun créneau décent pour des activités auxquelles Tony semblait plus attaché que jamais.  
>Tony quitta la pièce en claquant la porte et Pepper fronça les sourcils, parce qu'elle eut le sentiment diffus que, au-delà de la colère sourde du playboy blessé dans son orgueil de mâle viril, quelque chose avait brillé dans les yeux noirs de Tony, quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la peur.<br>Elle eut très peur, à son tour, qu'une relation torride de cinq jours sonne le glas de dix ans d'attente.

Tony passa la fin de la journée sur la terrasse, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon derrière ses Ray Ban Aviator rouges, un verre de whisky à la main. Il ne le remplit cependant que trois fois.  
>La seule pensée que Pepper passe à nouveau ses nuits sans lui était inacceptable.<br>Le fait qu'il trouve cela inacceptable l'angoissait profondément.  
>Le fait de dormir, vraiment dormir, avec Pepper, le terrifiait.<p>

Lorsque Jarvis annonça que l'Audi de Mademoiselle Potts se garait dans la propriété, Tony avait pris sa décision, l'une des plus difficiles de son existence. Pepper n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question supplémentaire sur l'attitude à adopter et sur la tournure d'une éventuelle discussion, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur de l'entrée et son cri de surprise fut étouffé par les lèvres de Tony. Une bonne minute plus tard, il la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la chambre. Quand Pepper commença à arguer qu'elle n'avait même pas diné, Tony répondit simplement qu'il avait préparé un plateau et qu'il le lui monterait après. Quand elle s'offusqua qu'ils ne prennent même pas le temps de parler, il répondit qu'il l'avait écoutée pendant dix ans et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre de sa part que des sons inarticulés ou, à la limite, son propre prénom. Quand elle lui signala qu'il était à peine vingt-et-une heure, il répondit que justement, si elle voulait qu'il la laisse dormir avant minuit, elle ferait mieux de se taire tout de suite et de se concentrer un peu.  
>Pepper se tut, parce qu'elle comprit que Tony avait décidé de respecter ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.<br>Pepper se tut, parce que la main droite de Tony venait de se poser là, juste là.  
>Pepper se tut, parce qu'il avait dans le regard une lueur avide et désespérée qui lui noua la gorge.<p>

La dixième nuit, Virginia Potts comprit.

Depuis huit jours ils s'endormaient ensemble, également repus et apaisés, blottis l'un contre l'autre ou simplement côte à côte, les doigts mêlés. Tony se levait tôt, à l'aube, mais remontait réveiller lui-même Pepper. C'était romantique, typique de la passion des premiers temps, cela ne durerait pas, mais ce n'était pas grave car Pepper savait où le trouver même quand il ne monterait plus, et elle savait qu'il lui sourirait et qu'il viendrait prendre un café avec elle à la cuisine.

La dixième nuit, Pepper fut éveillée en sursaut par un hurlement étranglé. Elle ne mit qu'une seconde à se souvenir où elle était, mais davantage à réaliser ce qui se passait. À comprendre que ce corps en sueur, tremblant, sur le matelas, c'était Tony.

Tony Stark, le génie de Stark Industries.

Iron Man.

– Jarvis, de la lumière, mais doucement ! cria-t-elle.

Lentement les ombres cédèrent la place à une lueur tamisée et Pepper porta machinalement la main à sa bouche. Le triangle lumineux de l'Arc Reactor tanguait sur le lit, au rythme saccadé du corps de Tony, de droite et de gauche, dans une vaine tentative de fuir un contact qui n'était qu'illusion. Que cauchemar.  
>Pepper se redressa vivement et se plaça au-dessus de Tony, posant fermement ses mains sur ses épaules, les agrippant malgré la sueur. Le corps de Tony régit à son contact avec un violent soubresaut et un hurlement rauque mais Pepper se refusa à considérer le fait qu'il pourrait la blesser.<p>

– Tony ! Tony réveille-toi ! Tony c'est moi ! Pepper !

Lorsque les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent d'un coup, l'épouvante que Pepper y décela l'empêcha un instant de respirer. Il ne sembla pas la voir, répétant comme une litanie quelque chose que Pepper comprit comme étant une multitude de supplications terrifiées. Une main glacée saisit l'épaule de Pepper et elle serra les dents sous la pression ; l'autre main de Tony était toujours crispée sur le drap, les jointures blanchies. Pepper négligea la douleur, posa ses doigts sur le visage de Tony et se pencha vers lui, appelant d'une voix à la fois plus forte et plus douce :

– Tony réveille-toi, Tony, Tony tu es chez toi, Tony tu es avec moi, Tony...

Il sembla cesser un instant de respirer, puis son corps s'affaissa sur le matelas, vidé de sa tension, et ses yeux hagards se posèrent petit à petit sur les traits de Pepper qui s'efforça de sourire. Il cligna des paupières, puis un cri étouffé retentit et elle fut happée par ses bras, happée contre son torse, maintenue contre sa peau avec l'énergie du désespoir. Quelque inconfortable que fut la position, elle ne bougea pas, elle laissa Tony la serrer contre lui, la joue contre la surface lisse et tiède de l'Arc Reactor sur laquelle tombèrent les larmes de Pepper. Elle pleura silencieusement de le sentir trembler sous elle, elle pleura de sentir le corps de Tony Stark secoué par des sanglots qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie de retenir. Elle attendit, attendit qu'il se calme, attendit qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même, attendit que sa respiration se fasse moins erratique, plus profonde, attendit qu'il desserre légèrement son étreinte et qu'une de ses mains remonte et se perde dans la chevelure de Pepper, attendit qu'il murmure son prénom dans un souffle.  
>Alors seulement elle releva la tête, essuyant d'un revers de main rapide ses propres larmes, se mordant la lèvre au sang quand elle croisa le regard de Tony, ce regard tellement triste et désemparé. Ce regard qui lui disait que voilà, c'était cela aussi, les nuits avec Tony.<p>

Elle caressa la joue humide de Tony ; il attrapa délicatement sa main et embrassa la peau fine à l'intérieur du poignet en fermant les yeux. Elle se coula conte lui, contre son corps qui frémissait toujours légèrement. Il tourna la tête vers elle et ils se regardèrent longuement, renonçant à parler parce qu'ils en étaient incapables et que cela aurait été inutile.

Pepper se fustigea intérieurement d'avoir été si stupide. D'avoir pensé qu'il devait avoir peur d'eux, qu'il devait avoir peur de s'engager, de dormir avec elle au quotidien, de la routine. Alors qu'en réalité il n'avait peur que de lui-même et de ce qu'il taisait, même à elle, depuis des mois.

Alors Pepper lui sourit et se redressa un bref instant, se détachant de Tony le temps de se libérer du t-shirt qui la couvrait à peine et joignant à nouveau leur peau. La violence et l'intensité des sentiments qui passèrent dans les pupilles de Tony la traversèrent de part en part juste avant qu'il ne s'empare des lèvres de Pepper avec une gratitude désespérée, qu'il ne murmure son prénom d'une voix vibrante, avec une ferveur émouvante.

La dixième nuit, Pepper comprit que de temps à autre elle ne compterait pas ses heures de sommeil et que cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. 


	4. Le père Allen

_Le site a en ce moment un bug qui empêche de répondre directement aux auteurs de commentaires. Je le fais donc ici : merci Alex, et merci Deadpool-rules !_  
><em>Bon, voilà la suite, c'est de plus en plus guimauve. Je m'écœure moi-même. J'ai une autre idée de scène, très courte, en tête, sinon j'ignore totalement quand et où je m'arrêterai. Quand je ne serai plus inspirée, je pense.<em> 

* * *

><p>Le père Allen était, somme toute, satisfait de son affectation à l''église Saint George, à Malibu. Certes, ce n'était pas la paroisse principale, celle du père Hughs, où se pressaient le dimanche les épouses de célébrités qui, tout en faisant le signe de croix d'un air inspiré, jetaient un coup d'œil jaloux à la robe de leur voisine. Mais c'était en fait plutôt mieux ; la population qui fréquentait son église était plus mélangée, plus atypique, mais plus authentique également. Bien sûr, cela expliquait aussi que, contrairement à l'église rutilante du père Hughs, le père Allen soit lui, en ce jeudi après-midi, monté sur un escabeau pour remettre en place le fil de l'enceinte.<p>

– Père Allen ?  
>– J'arrive, un instant !<p>

Il plaça un dernier morceau de scotch gris pour fixer le câble, déplaça une décoration florale en plastique pour dissimuler le tout au mieux, tourna la tête et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Deux femmes se tenaient près de l'échelle et attendaient patiemment qu'il descende.

On avait beau être prêtre, on n'en restait pas moins homme, et rien ne s'opposait à ce que le père Allen reste un instant muet devant tant de beauté. L'une était grande, élancée, vêtue d'un magnifique tailleur gris perle cintré. La seconde, plus petite et plus plantureuse également, portait une charmante robe d'un vert pâle. Toutes deux étaient rousses, un blond vénitien pour la première, un roux flamboyant pour la seconde.  
>Le père Allen avala sa salive et descendit prestement de l'échelle tout en cherchant où il avait déjà vu le visage de la plus grande ; mais après tout, les célébrités étaient monnaie courante à Malibu. C'est justement celle-ci qui lui tendait la main en souriant poliment<p>

– Bonjour mon père, vous serait-il possible de m'accorder quelques minutes de votre temps ?  
>– Bien évidemment, Mademoiselle...<br>– Potts, Mademoiselle Potts. Et voici mon assistante, Mademoiselle Rushman.

Le père salua la seconde jeune femme d'un hochement de tête auquel elle répondit avec un sourire délicieux.

Potts... Ce nom était évocateur, mais le père Allen n'arrivait pas à...

– Je suis domiciliée sur votre paroisse, même si je dois bien avouer ne plus être pratiquante depuis quelques années.

Elle était franche, au moins. Le père Allen sourit largement :

– Hélas, si seulement vous étiez la seule dans ce cas ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

La plus grande jeta un coup d'œil à la seconde qui murmura :

– L'église est vide, nous sommes seuls.  
>– Bien, dit la première avec un léger soupir.<p>

Le père Allen fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Ces deux femmes souhaitaient manifestement la discrétion la plus totale, ce qui piquait fortement la curiosité du prêtre. La dénommée Potts resta un instant silencieuse, avant de déclarer sobrement :

– Je désirerais que vous célébriez un mariage, malheureusement je suis soumise à certaines... obligations dirons-nous, qui imposeraient d'importants aménagements.  
>– Il s'agit donc de votre mariage, si je comprends bien ?<br>Le visage de Mademoiselle Potts s'illumina alors d'un sourire, un véritable sourire, et ses yeux pâles brillèrent d'une émotion non feinte.

– Oui, en effet.  
>– Toutes mes félicitations Mademoiselle. Puis-je savoir de quels... aménagements il s'agirait ? C'est tout de même un mariage, c'est un sacrement, quelque chose qui ne peut être engagé à la légère.<br>– Je vous assure, mon père, que je suis bien la plus consciente sur cette Terre de ce à quoi je m'engage.

Le ton de sa voix interpella le père Allen : la fiancée avait déclaré cela d'une voix douce, profonde, comme quelque chose qui, effectivement, n'allait pas de soi et avait d'importantes implications. Une voix très différente du timbre enjoué des jeunes fiancées écervelées qui ne pensaient déjà qu'à leur robe de mariée et qu'à la composition de la liste de cadeaux.

Le père Allen avait de plus en plus le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose qu'il aurait dû savoir sur cette femme, quelque chose qu'il savait sûrement, mais dont il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et la plus petite dit simplement :

– Il ne vous a manifestement pas reconnue.  
>– Enfin quelqu'un qui ne me reconnaît pas ! soupira la fiancée avec sincérité.<br>– Vous vous souviendrez certainement de l'identité du futur marié, reprit Mademoiselle Rushman en s'adressant au prêtre, mais avant de vous la dévoiler nous avons besoin d'être assurées de votre parfaite discrétion, et ce quelles que soient les suites que vous choisirez de donner ou non à ce mariage.

Le père Allen se renfrogna un peu avant de lever le menton fièrement :

– Je suis soumis à une obligation de discrétion par ma fonction, et si je puis me permettre vous n'êtes pas les premières célébrités accueillies dans mon église.  
>– Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil.<br>– Nathalie, dit doucement Mademoiselle Potts en levant simplement la main. Pardonnez la suspicion de mon assistante, mais vous comprendrez vite, et pardonnerez j'espère, notre excès de précautions. En fait, mon fiancé est Anthony Stark.

Anthony Stark...

Le père Allen resta immobile un moment, le temps d'intégrer le nom que venait dénoncer Mademoiselle Potts.

Mademoiselle Potts. Virginia « Pepper » Potts.  
>Anthony Stark.<p>

Anthony Stark.

Le père Allen émit un couinement et sembla manquer d'air, avant de s'écrier dans le silence de la nef :

– IRON MAN ?

Nathalie jeta un regard agacé autour d'elle pour vérifier que nul n'avait entendu et Pepper sourit largement.

– Tout à fait, oui.

Le père la regardait, bouché bée, les yeux écarquillés. Puis le rouleau d'adhésif qu'il tenait jusque là dans sa main gauche tomba à terre dans un bruit mat, ce qui sembla rappeler l'homme d'église à la vie. Il cligna des yeux, se passa une main dans les cheveux et bredouilla :

– Et vous voulez que je... Que moi je...  
>– Que vous nous mariiez, vendredi en fin d'après-midi.<br>– Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu...

Pepper et Nathalie échangèrent un regard amusé et choisirent de laisser le temps au père Allen de se remettre un minimum de la nouvelle. Il respira profondément, disciplina ses pensées, et demanda d'une voix qui tremblait toujours :

– Vendredi... Mais... Lequel ?  
>– Demain, en fait, répondit simplement Pepper.<p>

Le père Allen, pour le coup, se laissa tomber assis sur la première marche du chœur. Nathalie jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre mais Pepper continua d'une voix douce :

– Je suis parfaitement consciente de l'incongruité de ma demande.  
>– Je... balbutia le père Allen. Mais enfin il faut des papiers, des actes de naissance, des...<br>– Tout est prêt, coupa Nathalie.  
>– … il y a une préparation au mariage ! On ne se marie pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain !<p>

Le sourire sur le visage de Pepper Potts trembla légèrement. Elle s'avança de deux pas et s'agenouilla gracieusement pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du prêtre. Elle parla d'une voix vibrante, posée, sincère.

– Je le sais, et je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour la demande cavalière que je viens vous faire. Si j'avais épousé un autre homme, j'aurais passé des mois à me préparer à ce jour dont rêvent toutes les petites filles. J'aurais choisi une robe avec soin, j'aurais fait une liste d'invités, j'aurais assisté à toutes les rencontres de préparation, j'aurais réfléchi aux chants, aux textes qui seraient lus, j'aurais décoré la salle, j'aurais sélectionné mon service de vaisselle... Mais j'aime Tony Stark, mon père. Iron Man, comme vous dites. Alors je ne peux faire tout cela, pour de multiples raisons que vous comprendrez, et je le regrette parfois. Mais je veux quand même l'épouser. Et je vous assure que Tony et moi avons passé des mois à réfléchir à tout ce que peut représenter un tel engagement dans un contexte si particulier. S'il vous plaît.

Le père Allen sut, instantanément, qu'elle ne mentait pas. Les yeux bleus de Mademoiselle Potts brillaient d'une émotion si particulière, d'une ferveur telle que le prêtre acquiesça finalement :

– Je vois. Je vais... D'accord. Je comprends, d'accord.

Le visage de Pepper s'illumina et Nathalie sourit largement. Pepper posa sur le bras du prêtre une main qui tremblait légèrement :

– Merci, mon père. Merci beaucoup.

Il haussa les épaules, ému lui aussi :

– Bah, un mariage pareil, cela ne se refuse pas !

Pepper se releva avec un léger rire et Nathalie s'avança à son tour, tendant au père Allen une carte de visite :

– Contactez-moi à la moindre question, au moindre problème. Une voiture viendra vous chercher demain à seize heures. La cérémonie aura lieu à la résidence de Monsieur Stark, il y aura très, très peu d'invités. Nous comptons, bien sûr, sur votre totale discrétion.  
>– Bien sûr... répéta machinalement le père Allen en regardant la carte de visite de l'assistante du PDG de Stark Industries.<br>– Alors à demain, mon père, dit Pepper en hochant la tête.

Le prêtre acquiesça fébrilement et, toujours sous le choc, raccompagna les deux femmes devant l'église. Il nota qu'en sortant elles remirent toutes deux d'élégantes lunettes de soleil et Nathalie regarda suspicieusement autour d'elle, s'assurant que la rue était déserte avant de dire quelques mots dans un portable. Il ajouta sans trop réfléchir :

– Je... En fait je croyais que vous alliez vous marier en Europe... mais jamais je n'aurais pensé... il y a la paroisse du père Hughs, et d'habitude les gens... comme vous... enfin, ils se marient là-bas !

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers le prêtre et sourirent, amusées à nouveau. Pepper laissa échapper un léger rire et dit :

– Justement, nous ne désirons pas... nous marier comme ces gens-là. Et puis la paroisse du père Hughs est très surveillée par la presse depuis que Tony et moi avons annoncé nos fiançailles.  
>– Ah... je comprends... mais les journaux annonçaient que...<br>– En fait, c'est grâce aux journaux que je suis là aujourd'hui : Tony y a lu mardi qu'il avait acheté une île dans le Pacifique et que nous allions nous y marier vendredi, justement. C'était bien évidemment n'importe quoi.  
>– Ah, il n'a pas d'île dans le Pacifique alors ? demanda machinalement le père Allen.<br>– Si, deux, mais acquises il y a longtemps. Cependant nous nous sommes dit : après tout, pourquoi ne pas nous marier vendredi, en effet ?  
>– Ah... répéta le prêtre une troisième fois.<br>– La voiture est dans l'allée, la deuxième à gauche, dit Nathalie à Pepper.

Mademoiselle Potts acquiesça, salua à nouveau au père Allen et les deux femmes s'éloignèrent rapidement sur le trottoir. Le prêtre ne bougea pas, la carte de visite à la main, debout sur le perron de l'église. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit une somptueuse Rolls sortir d'une rue adjacente et disparaître vers l'avenue. 

* * *

><p>Le père Allen était prêt à quinze heures le lendemain. Il passa la dernière heure à tourner en rond dans l'église, à vérifier dix fois qu'il avait bien pris les registres, sa plus belle soutane, son étole. A partir de quinze heures quarante-cinq, il passa la tête dehors toutes les trois minutes, pour vérifier si quelqu'un arrivait. Il commençait à se demander si, en fait, il n'avait pas rêvé tout cela. Marier Iron Man...<p>

Les cloches de l'église venaient d'achever de sonner seize heures quand on frappa à la porte de l'église. Le père Allen se précipita et ouvrit le battant d'une main tremblante. Un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années, aux épaules carrées mais au sourire débonnaire, vêtu d'un superbe costume anthracite, demanda :

– Père Allen ?  
>– Oui, c'est moi-même.<br>– Bonjour, je suis Happy Logan, le chauffeur de Monsieur Stark. Si vous êtes prêt, nous pouvons rejoindre la villa.  
>– Je... Bien, je vous suis.<p>

Le prêtre fit un geste pour prendre son sac posé à terre non loin mais Happy s'en saisit lestement avec un sourire et fit signe au père de le suivre. Ils contournèrent l'église, le chauffeur ayant choisi de garer à l'arrière la superbe Rolls Royce de Tony. Le père Allen hésita un instant lorsque Happy lui ouvrit la porte, mais son large sourire le rassura et il monta finalement, mal à l'aise sur le cuir clair de la banquette arrière. Happy avait mis la sacoche du prêtre dans le coffre et s'installa au volant. La mécanique démarra dans un ronronnement et la Rolls glissa sur le bitume. Le père Allen avait posé ses mains l'une contre l'autre, ne sachant quoi en faire, craignant presque de salir le somptueux véhicule.

– Merci beaucoup, mon père, d'avoir accepté. C'est vraiment une bonne chose.

Le père Allen releva la tête et croisa dans le rétroviseur le regard de Happy. Il demanda :

– Ah bon ? Vous croyez ?  
>– C'est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Monsieur Stark depuis... depuis toujours peut-être.<br>– Vous connaissez bien Monsieur Stark ?

Happy sourit encore plus largement, si c'était possible.

– Oui, depuis près de quinze ans en fait.  
>– Ah, en effet. J'avoue que je suis un peu... stressé...<p>

Happy haussa les sourcils dans un geste qui montrait qu'il avait remarqué ce qui était plus qu'évident.

– … Je ne connais Monsieur Stark que d'après ce que... la presse en dit, les rumeurs... Iron Man, tout cela... Et me dire que je vais... célébrer un tel mariage... J'ai du mal à y croire.  
>– Moi aussi figurez-vous, répondit joyeusement Happy. Et pourtant Dieu sait si je l'attendais. Mais réaliser qu'ils ont parcouru tout ce chemin, lui et Pep... Mademoiselle Potts, c'est extraordinaire. N'ayez aucune crainte mon père, je suis d'avis que vous allez célébrer tout à l'heure une des unions les plus sincères et les plus réfléchies de tout votre sacerdoce. Alors détendez-vous et profitez de la ballade.<p>

Le père Allen, rasséréné par la sincérité et la jovialité de Happy, sourit finalement et se laissa aller sur la magnifique banquette de la voiture qui serpentait le long de la côte.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, le véhicule stoppa quelques instants devant une haute grille métallique, le chauffeur dit quelques mots dans l'interphone et les battants s'ouvrirent devant eux dans un glissement discret, laissant le passage à la Rolls qui descendit la pente légère qui menait à l'entrée de la villa monumentale d'Anthony Stark. Le père Allen descendit machinalement de la voiture lorsque Happy lui ouvrit la portière et, bouche bée, regarda la magnifique bâtisse claire et épurée qui luisait sous les rayons du soleil.

– Bonjour.

Il se tourna vers l'entrée et vit Mademoiselle Rushman qui avançait vers lui, vêtue d'une ravissante petite robe rouge dont la jupe vaporeuse accompagnait gracieusement ses mouvements. Elle serra énergiquement la main du prêtre et lui sourit :

– Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, je vais vous accompagner à l'intérieur. Je sais qu'il y a des papiers à remplir et je dois moi-même vous en remettre pour les registres. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous changer, nous avons mis une pièce à votre disposition. Le mariage aura lieu sur la terrasse extérieure. Nous avons prévu la célébration à dix-sept heures, si cela vous convient bien entendu.  
>– Euh... Bien sûr, c'est parfait.<br>– Auparavant, et j'en suis navrée, mais une légère formalité est nécessaire. Si vous voulez bien vous avancer par ici...

Nathalie guida le père Allen vers l'intérieur de la maison, traversant des pièces gigantesques, claires et décorées avec un goût sobre et parfait d'œuvres d'art hors de prix, modernes pour la plupart. Il se laissa conduire devant un écran translucide mural et, d'une légère pression de la main sur son bras, Nathalie incita le prêtre à s'immobiliser. Il obtempéra sans vraiment réfléchir, hypnotisé par la vue magnifique de l'océan qui s'étendait au-delà d'une gigantesque baie vitrée.

– Voilà, ne bougez plus une seconde... C'est fait. Jarvis ?  
>– Identité confirmée, Brian Allen. prêtre en exercice de la paroisse Saint George, à Malibu. Il ne porte sur lui aucun dispositif de nature à compromettre la sécurité de quiconque, ni aucun enregistreur audio, photo ou vidéo.<p>

Le père Allen regarda fébrilement autour de lui, pour tacher d'identifier cette voix gutturale. Mademoiselle expliqua :

– C'est Jarvis, l'ordinateur personnel de Monsieur Stark, il gère la villa et vient de vous scanner. Vous comprendrez, j'espère, la nécessité de vérifier la sécurité et la confidentialité d'une telle cérémonie.  
>– Oui, oui, pas de problème, bredouilla le père Allen.<p>

Nathalie le conduisit dans une pièce où trônait un large bureau translucide sur lequel étaient disposés divers papiers parfaitement rangés. Tout avait été parfaitement préparé, certificats de baptême, de naissance... Le prêtre accepta finalement de s'assoir dans le somptueux fauteuil que l'assistante de Pepper lui présentait et prépara ses registres, non sans jeter de temps à autre un coup d'œil autour de lui, juste pour réaliser qu'il était là, qu'il était bien là. Il finit par se détendre, remerciant chaleureusement Nathalie quand elle revint vers lui avec un grand verre d'eau pétillante, conformément à ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Il leva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau ; un militaire de l'US Air Force, en uniforme d'apparat, s'avança vers le prêtre en souriant :

– Bonjour mon père, je suis James Rhodes, le témoin d'Anthony Stark.  
>– Bonjour, répondit simplement l'homme d'église en serrant la main que le colonel lui tendait.<br>– Je dois tout d'abord vous dire toute ma joie que vous ayez accepté de célébrer ce mariage. Merci beaucoup d'être ici.

Le père Allen fut frappé, là encore, de l'étonnante sincérité manifeste de ce militaire à la poitrine bardée de médailles. Il commençait à réaliser, de façon diffuse, qu'il allait célébrer un mariage, un vrai mariage. Une union qui pouvait sembler extraordinaire, mais qui était manifestement avant tout celle de deux personnes, union dont leur entourage se réjouissait avec une ferveur touchante. Il y avait cette sublime villa, il y avait ce nom prestigieux, mais, surtout, il y avait tous ces sourires, ceux de Mademoiselle Potts la veille, de Mademoiselle Rushman, de ce chauffeur, et maintenant de cet homme, de cet ami. Le père Allen comprit qu'il allait participer non pas à un événement public hors du commun, mais à une célébration au contraire très privée, très discrète, et très authentique.

– J'ai moi aussi un formulaire à vous faire signer, si vous le permettez, continua le colonel Rhodes.

Il fit glisser devant le prêtre l'une des liasses de feuilles présentes sur le bureau, qui portait en en-tête les logos de divers départements de la Défense Américaine.

– Il faut que vous paraphiez chaque feuillet et apposiez votre signature sur le dernier. C'est un simple engagement sur l'honneur de non divulgation de toute information à laquelle vous pourriez avoir fortuitement accès dans les prochaines heures.  
>– Mais... C'est un simple mariage, non ? demanda le père Allen, soudain inquiet.<br>– Tout à fait. Mais étant un ami de très longue date de Monsieur Stark, j'ai appris à anticiper au mieux de possibles... dérapages de sa part.

Le père Allen sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine mais ne songea même pas à répliquer et, sans lire, parapha et signa le document que le colonel rangea soigneusement en remerciant l'homme d'église.

– Parfait. Désirez-vous aller vous préparer tout de suite ou souhaitez-vous que je vous emmène sur la terrasse, voir où vous allez officier ?  
>– Oh, je n'ai qu'à enfiler ma soutane, cela ne me prendra pas plus de deux minutes, je veux bien vous suivre en attendant.<p>

Rhodes précéda donc le prêtre dans la maison et ils gagnèrent l'immense salon. Le colonel commentait la « visite » à l'homme d'église qui ne parvenait qu'à acquiescer, bouche bée devant tant de magnificence. Ils allaient sortir vers la terrasse lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et le père Allen écarquilla les yeux en voyant un homme descendre à toute allure les escaliers qui menaient aux étages. Il avait une petite quarantaine d'années, une allure sportive, portait une barbe parfaitement taillée, ses cheveux très bruns étaient totalement ébouriffés et il n'était vêtu que d'une chemise blanche, d'un caleçon bleu pâle et de chaussettes noires qui lui arrivaient à mi-mollets.

– Rhodey ! Je cherche Nathalie ! Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord pour le costume !

Le père Allen cessa de respirer, refusant de réaliser que cet homme... que cet homme...

– Tony, laisse-moi te présenter le père Allen. Mon père, voici Anthony Stark, le futur marié.

Rhodes avait dit cela avec une sorte de lassitude amusée et croisa les bras en soupirant. Tony se figea un instant, puis son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire et il s'avança vivement en tendant une main que le père Allen serra machinalement.

– Enchanté mon père ! Ça alors, si on m'avait dit il y a encore deux ans qu'un prêtre entrerait un jour dans cette maison !  
>– Surtout pour une telle occasion, enchaîna Rhodey.<p>

Les deux hommes se sourirent et le père Allen décela dans le regard sombre mais chaleureux d'Anthony Stark la même flamme que dans ceux des autres. Il jugea bon de dire quelques mots et avala difficilement sa salive avant de parvenir à articuler :

– Je suis très honoré de me trouver ici Monsieur Stark, surtout dans de telles heureuses circonstances.  
>– C'est moi qui suis ravi, et je vous remercie très sincèrement d'avoir accepté de célébrer ce mariage, surtout dans un tel délai.<p>

Le père Allen se contenta de sourire, ne sachant trop que répondre, baissa les yeux, et se racla la gorge :

– J'ose seulement espérer, Monsieur Stark, que vous ne convolerez pas... dans cette tenue ?

Tony baissa les yeux à son tour, parut se rappeler qu'il ne portait pas de pantalon, ne sembla absolument pas gêné par cet état de fait – Rhodes ne semblait pour ainsi pas avoir remarqué la tenue de son ami – et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Ah ! C'est vrai, il faut que je règle cette histoire de costume... Nathalie ! Nathalie où êtes-vous ?  
>– Ici Monsieur Stark, dit la jeune femme en arrivant de la terrasse.<p>

Tony pointa vers elle un doigt accusateur :

– Je ne suis pas d'accord du tout avec le costume que vous m'avez sorti. J'ai réfléchi, et je trouve en fait que le...  
>– Je n'ai rien sorti Monsieur Stark, coupa Nathalie d'une voix posée. C'est Mademoiselle Potts qui a sélectionné le costume qu'elle désire que vous portiez pour la cérémonie.<p>

Tony se figea, coupé net dans son élan, et le père Allen vit du coin de l'œil le colonel Rhodes tenter de dissimuler un sourire franchement hilare. Le futur marié, manifestement contrarié, se passa la main sur la barbe et grommela :

– J'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour Armani. Bon, je vais aller voir avec elle si...  
>– Mademoiselle Potts a demandé à ne pas être dérangée jusqu'à dix-sept heures, déclara sobrement la voix de l'ordinateur.<p>

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit encore davantage et il soupira avec un clin d'œil au prêtre :

– Ahlala... La jeune mariée se recueille dans le calme avant la cérémonie !  
>– Mademoiselle Potts achève de préparer l'ordre du jour du comité de direction de lundi, corrigea Nathalie.<br>– Quoi ? s'écria Tony. Elle travaille aujourd'hui ? Pfff... Quelle bêcheuse.

Nathalie et Rhodey ne prirent pas la peine de faire le moindre commentaire. Tony soupira profondément :

– Bon, alors je suppose que je vais porter l'Armani... Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut, n'est-ce pas mon père ?

Le père Allen eut la présence d'esprit de sourire et d'acquiescer fébrilement. Tony le remercia à nouveau chaleureusement de sa présence et remonta lestement l'escalier, pour se vêtir décemment espéra le prêtre. La voix de Rhodes près de lui le tira de sa stupeur :

– Oui, c'est bien lui. Mais je vous rassure, il lui arrive de se montrer responsable. Notamment lorsqu'il endosse la tenue d'Iron Man. Enfin, relativement responsable.  
>– Ah... se contenta de répondre le prêtre, abasourdi.<p>

Rhodes le conduisit à l'extérieur et il découvrit la magnifique terrasse qui jouxtait la piscine à débordement, longée de quelques palmiers, le tout perché comme le reste de la villa sur l'escarpement rocheux qui isolait la propriété et surplombait l'océan. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et les embruns rafraichissaient délicieusement l'atmosphère surchauffée de l'après-midi. Un petit autel avait été installé près de la rambarde et, un peu à l'écart, une vaste table était dressée, dont la nappe immaculée ondulait dans la brise marine. Happy y rangeait des coupes à champagne, des serviettes, quelques couverts.

Tout semblait au père Allen... incroyablement simple, en fait. Bien évidemment, il y avait cette somptueuse villa, mais cela mis à part... Tout semblait simple. Il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autre que le chauffeur, l'assistante et le colonel, le nombre de coupe de champagne sorties montrait qu'on n'attendait manifestement pas ou peu d'autres invités. Il n'y avait pas décoration particulière, juste la beauté épurée de l'endroit et le grondement apaisant des vagues qui s'écrasaient quelques dizaines de mètres en contrebas.

L'heure approchant, Rhodes reconduisit le père Allen à l'intérieur pour le laisser se changer. En entrant dans la pièce, ils constatèrent que Tony, cette fois coiffé et vêtu d'un magnifique costume noir agrémenté d'une écharpe de soie vert clair, était assis dans le canapé en arc de cercle avec deux hommes qui se levèrent à leur entrée. L'un d'eux, de taille moyenne, en costume sombre, avait un sourire calme. Le second, plus grand, portait un long manteau de cuir noir et un bandeau de même couleur sur un œil ; il émanait de sa personne une impression de puissance qui impressionna le prêtre. Tony s'était levé également et, faussement mécontent, dit à Rhodes :

– Des invités surprise !  
>– Allons, Monsieur Stark, déclara le plus grand, vous ne pouvez pas nous priver d'une aussi rare occasion d'assister à un heureux événement.<br>– J'en conclus que vous n'êtes pas là pour demander de l'aide à Iron Man ? demanda Rhodes en s'avançant pour les saluer.  
>– Je doute de toute façon que Pepper m'ait laissé filer aujourd'hui, commenta placidement Tony.<p>

Les deux nouveaux venus se tournèrent vers le père Allen.

– Je suppose que vous êtes le prêtre qui va célébrer cette union. Je suis Nicholas Fury, et voici Phil Coulson, nous sommes... des amis de la famille.  
>– Des pique-assiette oui ! corrigea Tony en souriant.<p>

Le dénommé Coulson rit doucement et Monsieur Fury ne sembla même pas avoir entendu alors qu'il serrait la main moite du père Allen, qui bredouilla :

– Enchanté, je suis le père Allen... Pardonnez-moi, je vais vous laisser, je dois me préparer.  
>– Faites donc, Rhodes va vous conduire à la chambre qu'on vous a laissée, votre sacoche y a été déposée, répondit Tony.<p>

Le père suivit une fois de plus le militaire ; alors qu'ils montaient les premières marches, ils entendirent la voix de Tony retentir depuis le salon :

– Waou... J'y suis presque là...

Rhodes et le père Allen se sourirent. Ce dernier ressortit quelques instants plus tard de la chambre – la suite, plutôt – vêtu de sa soutane et redescendit. Nathalie Rushman se trouvait en bas :

– Tout le monde se trouve sur la terrasse, si vous êtes prêt nous allons commencer, il n'y a plus qu'à appeler Mademoiselle Potts. Vous retrouverez le chemin ?  
>– Oui, oui, merci.<p>

Il traversa à nouveau le salon et gagna la terrasse, sa Bible à la main. Les présents se tournèrent vers lui et le prêtre nota les lèvres pincées du futur marié, qui respira profondément, et le père Allen sourit.

Cet homme, Anthony Stark, Iron Man, était en fait un futur marié comme un autre. Avec cette mâchoire tendue, ces paumes moites qu'il pressait l'une contre l'autre, ce sourire à la fois impatient et stressé. Le prêtre s'avança résolument vers lui et lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule :

– Allons, tout va bien se passer.  
>– Je sais, il suffit de répondre oui à chaque question.<br>– Voilà. Si vous êtes sûr de vous...  
>– Certain, coupa Tony avec gravité. Absolument certain.<br>– Alors tout ira parfaitement bien, conclut le père Allen en souriant.  
>– Mesdemoiselles Potts et Rushman sont prêtes, Monsieur Stark, annonça la voix de Jarvis.<p>

Tony releva les yeux vers le prêtre qui acquiesça et rejoignit son autel en quelques pas. La voix de l'ordinateur retentit à nouveau dans les hauts-parleurs de la terrasse :

– Aucune présence aux alentours, la mer et l'espace aérien sont dégagés. Avec votre autorisation Monsieur Stark, nous pouvons commencer la cérémonie.

Tony respira profondément, croisa les regards chaleureux de Fury, Coulson, Happy et Rhodey, et ordonna dans un souffle :

– Alors allons-y, Jarvis.  
>– Bien Monsieur.<p>

Les premières notes de la marche nuptiale retentirent dans les hauts-parleurs, assez douce pour se mêler subtilement aux bruits des vagues. Tous les hommes présents se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la terrasse, pour regarder arriver quelques instants plus tard Nathalie, suivie de Pepper Potts. Cette dernière portait une longue robe crème dont le tissu fluide sculptait sa silhouette longiligne encore affinée par les escarpins. Ses cheveux détachés retombaient en boucles rousses sur ses épaules fines, ses mains étaient crispées sur un minuscule bouquet de fleurs blanches. Pepper jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux uns et aux autres avant de fixer son regard pâle et brillant sur Tony qui l'attendait devant l'autel. Elle était bien sûr magnifique, mais le père Allen avait toujours trouvé que ce qui transformait réellement les jeunes mariées en ce jour si particulier, c'était leur sourire. Et celui de Pepper Potts était en cet instant éblouissant.

Anthony Stark ne bougeait pas, regardant sa future femme avancer vers lui avec une émotion qui lui serrait la gorge dans un étau. Pepper arriva finalement à son niveau et ils se sourirent, radieux. La fiancée fronça cependant les sourcils et, taquine, d'une main sûre, repositionna le nœud de cravate de Tony. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au prêtre et dit simplement :

– Désolée, déformation professionnelle.

Le père Allen et tous les présents rirent doucement, avant de retrouver tout leur sérieux lorsque le prêtre s'éclaircit la voix pour entamer la cérémonie.

- Nous sommes ici pour célébrer...

Il avait bien compris qu'il faudrait faire simple, très simple. C'était juste une célébration, personne ne lut de texte, personne ne chanta – quoique cela aurait pu être drôle – mais toute la minuscule assemblée écouta dans un silence effectivement religieux les paroles du père Allen. Il doutait de la ferveur et des croyances des uns et des autres, et comprenait que les présents étaient tous des gens très, très particuliers, mais il ne doutait pas en ce moment de leur foi en ce lien qui unirait Mademoiselle Potts et Monsieur Stark. Quand vint l'échange des consentements, Pepper essuya rapidement une larme qui menaçait de couler au coin de sa paupière et Tony, avec un sourire, saisit doucement les mains de sa promise entre les siennes. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et le père Allen s'apprêtait à commencer... quand retentit, dans le silence, une sonnerie de téléphone portable. L'assemblée se figea et le père Allen vit la mariée rougir alors que Tony Stark fronçait les sourcils.

– Tu n'as pas éteint ton portable ? gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.  
>– J'ai oublié, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre et en jetant un œil à la pochette blanche que Nathalie, son témoin, gardait pour elle. Je suis navrée, je l'éteins immédiatement, je...<br>– Je m'en charge, coupa Tony.

Pepper allait saisir la pochette que Nathalie lui tendait d'un air contrit mais Tony fut plus rapide, s'écarta d'un pas dansant avec son précieux butin, sortit le Blackberry, et le lança par-dessus la rambarde. L'objet décrivit une magnifique courbe dans les rayons du soleil avant de disparaître englouti par l'océan. Tony, ravi, se tourna à nouveau vers Pepper qui, bouche bée, le regardait avec ahurissement. Elle finit par parvenir à articuler :

– Tu... Tu viens de...  
>– Jarvis a le contenu en mémoire, tu n'as rien perdu.<br>– Mais... Tony... Comment oses-tu...

Il la saisit par les épaules, déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, et sourit largement :

– Nous sommes en train de nous marier Pepper. De nous marier. Alors pas d'Iron Man, pas de Blackberry, rien que toi, moi, et ceux qui sont là à attendre et qui doivent nous trouver ridicules.

Elle rougit, se tourna vers la petite assemblée qui avait assisté à la scène avec un amusement non dissimulé, et regagna sa place devant l'autel, main dans la main avec Tony. Le père Allen tacha de retrouver son sérieux et se racla la gorge :

– Bien. Anthony Edward Stark, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Virginia Robertine Potts ici présente, de...  
>– Pardon ? coupa Tony.<p>

Rhodey avait ouvert des yeux ronds, Happy mit une main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, Pepper avait viré à l'écarlate et Tony avait une expression stupéfaite et ravie. Il répéta, incrédule :

– Robertine ? Tu t'appelles Robertine ?

Pepper, les yeux baissés, répondit entre ses dents :

– C'était le prénom de ma grand-mère.  
>– Waou... Robertine... répéta Tony avec une admiration amusée. Mademoiselle Potts, ça casse un mythe !<p>

Ils se jaugèrent, mais le père Allen ne manqua pas la lueur espiègle qui brillait dans leur regard et profita du bref silence :

– Euh... Nous pouvons peut-être continuer ?  
>– Mais bien sûr, s'exclama Tony ravi, j'ai encore plus envie d'épouser Robertine.<p>

Pepper le foudroya du regard et le père reprit :

– Bien. Anthony Edward Stark, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Virginia Robertine Potts ici présente, de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Tony était redevenu sérieux et c'est avec son regard sombre plongé dans celui de Pepper qu'il répondit d'une voix grave :

– Oui.  
>– Et vous, Virginia Robertine Potts, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Anthony Edward Stark ici présent, de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?<p>

Pepper pinça les lèvres pour réfréner son émotion puis murmura :

– Oui.  
>– En raison des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, c'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous déclare mari et femme. Monsieur Stark, vous pouvez maintenant...<br>– Je sais, coupa doucement Tony.

Et d'un geste vif et tendre, il saisit le visage de Pepper entre ses mains et joignit leurs lèvres dans un baiser profond et passionné. Les uns et les autres applaudirent alors avec ferveur, ravis. Le père Allen, qui souriait largement lui aussi, bénit les alliances que Rhodey lui présenta, deux simples anneaux d'or que les mariés se passèrent au doigt en riant de bonheur. La fin de la cérémonie se fit dans une ambiance détendue, bon enfant, Tony plaisantant à nouveau à la signature des registres sur l'inattendu second prénom de sa femme, et se prenant pour la peine un coup de bouquet de fleurs sur la poitrine.

Une voix s'éleva alors du haut-parleur :

– Mademoiselle Potts, Monsieur Stark, permettez-moi de vous adresser mes plus sincères félicitations.  
>– Merci Jarvis ! s'écria Tony sans lâcher la taille de Pepper. Un détail cependant : code 894, modification d'identification, Mademoiselle Potts sera dorénavant identifiée sous le nom de Madame Stark. Enregistre.<br>– Modification effectuée Monsieur. Alors permettez-moi à nouveau, Monsieur et Madame Stark, de vous adresser mes félicitations.  
>– Merci Jarvis, répondit cette fois Pepper pendant que Happy faisait sauter le premier bouchon de champagne.<p>

Le père Allen resta encore un moment, à la demande de toute la petites assemblée qui, en fait, semblait paradoxalement fort conviviale et décontractée. Il discuta âprement avec le dénommé Fury de la possible issue de la saison de NBA et l'homme finit par lui murmurer, en clignant de son œil unique, que si, les Spurs gagneraient certainement : il détenait des informations classées secret défense en ce sens. Le père Allen fut incapable de savoir s'il parlait sérieusement ou non.

Happy et Nathalie, juste après la cérémonie, avaient disparu dans la villa pour revenir quelques instants plus tard les bras chargés de plateaux regorgeant de mets absolument délicieux, dont, étrangement, des parts de pizzas sur lesquelles Tony se jeta avec délectation.

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur l'horizon lorsque le prêtre salua chaleureusement la petite assemblée. Tony le supplia de rester, mais le père Allen déclina en souriant : il avait un office à dix-neuf heures, que diraient ses paroissiens ? Tony lui proposa d'y faire un saut en Iron Man pour déclarer aux fidèles que leur prêtre avait une urgence planétaire, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de son épouse. Le père Allen cligna des yeux : il en avait presque oublié qui était, en réalité, celui qu'il venait de marier dans une ambiance si sympathique et détendue. Tous le saluèrent et le remercièrent avec insistance et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il quitta la villa. Happy le reconduirait avant de revenir faire la fête, et Nathalie les accompagna à la voiture. Au moment où le père y monta, elle lui tendit une petite enveloppe blanche :

– De la part de Monsieur Stark, pour votre paroisse.  
>– Merci, mais ce n'est pas néces...<br>– Monsieur Stark insiste, coupa doucement Nathalie en glissant l'enveloppe dans la poche de veste du prêtre avant que Happy referme la portière.

Le père Allen salua la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête par la vitre et, lorsque la Rolls s'engagea dans l'allée, il se retourna pour contempler une dernière fois cette villa tout aussi hallucinante que ceux qui y résidaient. 

* * *

><p>Amelia Stewards, malgré ses quatre-vingt un ans bien tassés, avait conservé la fougue de sa jeunesse et, en cet instant, marchait à très vive allure vers l'église Saint George, les sourcils froncés. Elle connaissait et appréciait le père Allen depuis qu'il était arrivé sur la paroisse, et elle n'avait jusque là jamais douté de son intelligence et de sa clarté d'esprit. C'était un homme calme, discret, dévoué à sa communauté de fidèles et actif au sien des associations caritatives du quartier.<br>Amelia Stewards n'était vraiment, vraiment pas femme à invectiver un homme d'église respectable, mais dans le cas présent il fallait qu'elle tire cela au clair avant d'avoir à en référer aux autorités compétentes. Elle chercherait plus tard, d'ailleurs, quelles étaient ces autorités compétentes.

Pour le moment, elle entrait dans l'église, déserte normalement en cette heure, et s'apprêtait à se rendre à la sacristie pour y cherche le prêtre quand elle se figea.

Le père Allen était debout en plein milieu de la nef et donnait des ordres à une équipe de techniciens, techniciens manifestement occupés à effectuer des branchements un peu partout, à installer en hauteur des appareils Hi-fi complexes, alors qu'en plein milieu, au-dessus d'une magnifique et nouvelle croix rutilante, montait et descendait un écran plat gigantesque où défilaient, à titre d'essai, des paroles de cantiques. Le père Allen, en bas, encourageait ce petit monde d'une voix enthousiaste, bondissait de droite et de gauche pour complimenter ou conseiller gentiment sur l'efficacité d'un réglage.

Amelia Stewards resta de longues secondes saisie, tétanisée par la réalisation du fait que oui, le père Allen était réellement devenu fou.

Un technicien aperçut la vieille dame et fit signe au maître des lieux qui se tourna vers elle et sourit encore plus largement, la rejoignant en quelques pas et lui serrant les mains avec ferveur.

– Ah ! Madame Stewards ! Bonjour ! Que me vaut la joie de votre visite ?  
>– Je... Mais... Je viens vous voir pour.. Mais pour plein de choses ! s'écria la vieille dame. D'abord il y a la bourse aux vêtements usagers : il y a eu une livraison bizarre à votre nom... Des vêtements neufs, en parfait état, venant d'un grand magasin... Des choses simples, mais chères, bien trop chères... Et puis la kermesse au profit des sans-abris... Il paraît qu'il va y avoir un groupe de rock, je ne les connais pas moi, mais mon petit-fils m'a dit qu'ils sont réputés... Tout le monde veut venir, il n'y a plus de tickets ! Et puis les sans-abris justement ! Le centre d'accueil va être refait ! Des travaux importants, les sanitaires... Et tout cela au nom de la paroisse... Et maintenant cela ! Mais mon père, enfin, êtes-vous devenu fou ?<p>

Le père Allen écouta cette diatribe, puis, sans cesser de sourire comme un gamin, posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa vénérable paroissienne et, les yeux dans les yeux, lui déclara avec une émotion qu'il avait du mal à contenir :

– Deux millions de dollars, Madame Stewards. Il a donné à la... La paroisse a reçu un don de deux millions de dollars ! Un chèque de deux millions de dollars !

Madame Stewards se laissa tomber assise sur l'un des bancs pendant que le père Allen partait d'un immense éclat de rire qui résonna longuement dans la petite église.


End file.
